


Hansel and Gretel re-write

by mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie



Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, I re read the original tale again and thought to myself, basically what the summary says, oof wow what even is this, so i wrote this to make sure that happened, the story is told through testimonies, wow their parents should go to jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie/pseuds/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie
Summary: After Hansel and Gretel returned to their parents house the second time, they knew they couldn't stay, so they went to the police and later, to court. This is a summary of the court proceedings.
Kudos: 5





	Hansel and Gretel re-write

Court Report for the state of The Small Village in the Kingdom of Snow White to remove the Bauer children from the parental care of their father and step mother as wards of the state. - July 28, 1813

Your Honor, our office of Child Protection Services has thoroughly investigated the incidences surrounding the abandonment, abduction and neglect of the Bauer children, known to the court as Hansel and Gretel, a boy and a girl of 9 and 7 years old respectively. 

The facts of the case are as follows:  
On the 14 of October, 1812 the children were left at home without anyone to care for them while their step mother was at work and their father could be found in The Goose Girl’s Casino where he gambled away what little money the family had left. 

In private testimony Hansel Bauer was recorded as declaring, “That night when he came home, our step mother was furious because he had wasted the rest of our money. She said that times were hard and that we had to go. He tried to reject it but she wouldn’t listen. Her plan was to go and lead us out into the woods and leave us there. Gretel and I were awake and heard all of this and of course she started to cry. So, I started a plan of my own. I told her not to worry and went outside to collect some stones. In the morning [15 October, 1812] they took us out and gave us a little bit of bread to eat and I dropped stones along the way so I could find our way back. When we got to a clearing in the forest, our father made us a small fire and our mother told us to stay there for the day. We stayed there until the moon was up and we followed the trail that I had laid with the stones until we reached home.”

In the sworn testimony of their neighbor, the local woodsman Johann Holz, this account can be confirmed. “I saw them go off at about the same time as I left my house in early morning. It seemed strange because normally the children and their mother stay at home to do the chores but I didn’t think it was any of my business so I let them be and set off to do my work. When I got home that night, I noticed that they weren’t helping their mother prepare supper but I supposed that they were out still helping their father. Their mother did seem to be in a very good mood, though. I didn’t think much of it for the rest of the night but some time around midnight there was a great commotion next door so I poked my head out the window and saw the kids banging on the door! Their father ran out and their mother followed him.“

The following statement is the continued testimony of Hansel Bauer, “When we returned, my mother seemed to be very upset that we had made it back but covered it up by scolding us and making it look like it was our fault for staying out for so long. We were able to carry on with life as usual for about a month. But once again in November we began to run out of money. One night [12 November, 1812] my mother began to talk to my father about leaving us again, this time deeper in the woods so we could not return. Our Father said that he could not do it again but she convinced him and eventually he agreed. Gretel and I once again heard their plan but we weren’t as worried because we already had a plan. I went out to collect more stones but my mother had locked the door! We of course were very worried but I knew that Gretel and I would think of something. In the morning [13 November, 1812] we were woken up very early by my father and given a small piece of bread just like last time. As we walked, I began to throw small pieces of bread on the trail so we could find our way back. This time we went much deeper into the woods then we had ever gone before. When we finally reached a clearing, my father made us a small fire just as before and left us there to go to work. Gretel shared her piece of bread with me and we waited until about midnight to try and find our way home but the trail of breadcrumbs had been eaten by the birds and we could not find our way home. We ended up wandering around the forest for a very very long time when we came across this house.” 

In private testimony accompanied by her brother, Gretel Bauer related, “We had been walking around for what felt like hours, but the hunger does make it worse. When all of a sudden, the air turned sweet and we saw this light. We thought that we had made it back home but once we got closer, we found out that it was not our house but a house made of sweets! We were so hungry and so Hansel decided that we should just take a little bit from places where it wouldn’t matter as much. Before we could do any real damage to the house, an old witch [Ms. Grimhilde Schultz] came out of the house and offered us a place to stay for the night. We were so scared so of course we accepted. She gave us a lot to eat in the morning and our plan was to leave as soon as we were done but instead, she put Hansel into a cage in the back. She had me cooking food for my brother all day. Her plan was to feed him until he was fat and cook him! We stayed there for 3 weeks until she grew impatient and decided to cook him! She asked me to heat up the oven. I was so scared so I knew I had to find a way for us to get out of there no matter the cost. She asked me to go and check on the oven but I told her I didn’t know how to so she came over and I saw my opportunity. I didn’t want to kill her but she was going to cook and eat my brother! I had no other choice so I pushed her in. I was so scared that she was going to climb out so I ran, grabbed the key and ran out to free Hansel.”

This witness wishes to remain anonymous and has sought the kingdom’s witness protection program from the Big Bad Wolf gang which is very prevalent in his area. “Ms. Schultz was a very private woman and almost never came out of her house. She only moved to the area about 3 months ago. Every now and then children would come by and you would see them go in but never come out. I always just assumed that she was a foster mother.”

Gretel continued, “We were so scared and we thought that our parents wouldn’t let us stay if we didn’t bring something back so I suggested that we take some of the treasure from her house so they wouldn’t have to kick us out ever again. We eventually found our way back home and my father was so excited to see us. My mother was angry until she saw that we had brought treasure with us then she acted like she wasn’t the one that forced us to leave in the first place.”

This following statement is a continuation of Johann Holz testimony, “Some time went by and I was beginning to think that they really were gone for good so I was seriously considering calling the police, but the next day [3 December] I saw them come out of the woods. They both looked well fed but their clothes were filthy but they brought with them gold coins and pearls stuffed in their pockets. This was incredibly strange so I called the police that same night.”

Hansel continued, “When the police came, my father was at work, Gretel and I were playing in the back room and my mother had just gotten back from the market. She let them enter and they said that she wanted to talk to us in private to check in on us, but she said that there were no children there of her own. But we came out. I knew that we needed to talk to them. Gretel and I had been talking the night before and I knew that she needed help. She was scared and she had killed the witch in a very brutal way. She cried and cried that night so I knew that we couldn’t stay in our home, especially if we were still afraid of getting left in the woods. When I heard the police officer ask for us and my mother’s lie, I ran out of the room and told him that we were here. He took me and Gretel out of the house and we told him everything.”

Based on the facts presented above, this investigation recommends to the court that the Bauer parents, Mr. Karl Bauer and Mrs. Johana Bauer be charged for parental neglect, child abandonment, and perjury. 

If it please the court, the kingdom attorney for Child Protection Services recommends that they children be placed in custody of a foster care program due to the crimes stated above, and that the pearls and jewels stolen be liquified and that the money be saved in a bank until Hansel reaches the age of 18 when they can then divide it among themselves with a lawyer present. The Child Protection Services also recommends that both children be given a therapist in order to cope with the trauma that this awful situation has induced.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically this whole thing was an assignment for my English class which I really enjoyed writing and I didn't want it just to sit in the depths of my computer files so I figured I might as well post it here. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, but most of all I'm super impressed that you even found this to begin with so... kudos to you my dudes.


End file.
